


Fluid

by i_am_a_mole_and_i_live_in_a_hole



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, BDSM, Bodily Fluids, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Humiliation, Intersex Loki, Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naked Cuddling, Schmoop, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_mole_and_i_live_in_a_hole/pseuds/i_am_a_mole_and_i_live_in_a_hole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds out about Jotun heat cycles and decides that they make an excellent excuse for bondage. (Not that most things don't already provide an excuse for bondage or anything.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluid

**Author's Note:**

> I decided a couple of weeks ago that I was going to try and keep up a constant output of 1600 words a day be there rain, shine, or 16 hour shifts in lab. Then I found the (admittedly kinda old) 30 day OTP porn challenge and... this happened. Written for part 3, "bodily fluids".
> 
> Also known as "Mari tries to write nasty nasty D/s porn and loses the mindset for it halfway through."

          When Loki had mentioned thinking that it would be hot if Tony dominated him more often, this probably hadn’t been what he’d had in mind. Still, when Tony had found out about the fact that the men of the jotnar would go into a sort of heat every hundred years or so, biological changes leading to the formation of a womb and the opening of a wet cunt between their legs, he couldn’t resist. When Loki had gone so far as to mention that his own heat was due to be upon him soon, his fate had been sealed.

          Now, Loki was sweat-soaked and softly whimpering, kneeling on a steel table with ropes binding his legs at the knee and ankle, lines of the bindings disappearing under opposite ends of the metal surface, holding his legs apart. His wrists were bound above his head with a line that ran from a ceiling beam. A length of cotton had been tied around his eyes, and below that—the _pièce de résistance_ , the part that Tony was inordinately proud of himself for coming up with, a shiny metal dental gag pushed between his teeth and ratcheted wide open to keep his lips from closing.

          The gag had left Loki with an interesting dilemma—he could duck his head to hide the sight of his face ( _so_ beautifully adorned!), and thereby ensure that he would be unable to stop himself from drooling all over his own body and the table below him, or he could roll his head back, try to swallow his saliva, and make it impossible to hide his face, adornments, involuntary expressions, and all.

          At the moment, Loki’s head was hanging forward, damp hair tossed forward to frame his face as he dangled from his bonds. That didn’t last long, however, as Loki made a sudden, deep sucking sound and lifted his head to press his mouth against his upraised arm, though not quickly enough to escape the trickle that escaped the corner of his lips and slid down his chin. His face and neck were flushed a deep red, and Tony would have been concerned that the humiliation was too much except—between his legs, Loki’s cock was rock-hard and slick, dripping precome.

          That wasn’t the only thing that was wet and dripping, either.

          Behind his cock, his cunt lips were red and swollen, engorged to a velvety softness, slick with the fluid that dripped between his legs, intended to ease the way for whoever could manage to overpower Loki, push him down and fuck him and fill him with life-sowing seed. Tony had felt his own cock hardening at the first inhale of that pungent scent, awakening something primal in his brain that called him to _fuck_ , to _breed,_ to hold down and possess and dominate, and he’d been straining the front of his jeans ever since.

          As for Loki, that same heat that had opened his cunt had left him in— _need_. At that moment, what Loki needed more than anything, more than food or drink or any of the thousand little plots and projects he would be working on at any given point in time, was a cock or ten fucking up into him, for hour upon hour, until some man’s seed at last took root in his womb. According to the books Tony had read, it was not unheard-of for jotnar with the heat upon them to fuck until they passed out in dehydration and exhaustion.

          So, of course, what Tony had chosen to do with Loki was to make him kneel with his legs tied wide apart… with _nothing whatsoever_ pressing between his knees.

          For the past half hour, ever since Tony had strung him up and bound him, Loki had been squirming. Tugging on his restraints, moving his hips back and forth, trying to squeeze his legs together to give himself at least some semblance of pressure between them, and failing. Now, he was panting hard, breath leaving his chest in soft little whimpers, face buried in the side of one of his own trapped arms as saliva trickled involuntarily onto his chin and down onto his shoulder.

          Tony felt himself grow even harder at the broken sound Loki made as fluid _dripped_ out from between his legs, joining the already rather sizable puddle on the table below him.

          _Jesus._ When Tony finally took him, it was going to be absolutely frictionless.

           Crossing the room in a few sure steps (Loki’s head immediately snapped towards him at the sound), Tony reached up and tugged the blindfold off of Loki’s head and was met by eyes that were dark and red and hazy with lust. It seemed that Loki’s blue Jotun skin had been trying to reassert itself during this heat, something Loki had said it had never done before, dark blue rippling through his skin like water and making him shiver.

          He laid hands on Loki’s skin—Loki’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned hard into the touch—and ran his palms over the planes of Loki’s chest. He paused to tweak the dark rose-tinged nipples and received a hoarse, throaty cry in response. Loki’s head was thrown back, long dark hair sticking to his neck and his moistened cheek. Tony traced a finger over his mouth, dragging his bottom lip down with his thumb, and then reached down.

          When Tony’s probing fingers found Loki’s cunt, his entire body jerked violently and the sound he made was nothing short of a wail. Tony’s fingers were soaked in an instant.

          Given the contact he’d been denied for so long, Loki was immediately squirming, gyrating his hips and shoving his cunt up against Tony’s hand, struggling to let his knees splay even wider than they presently were. A mere ripple of his fingers drew an extended whimper, a breathy sound that broke on a high note when Tony pressed several fingers inside Loki’s cunt. Loki’s head dropped forward again, a droplet of moisture dripping onto Tony’s arm from Loki’s pried-open mouth as Tony began to squeeze and scissor his fingers inside him. The softness between his legs was velvety-soft and puffy, slick and smooth and tender and yielding, opening with ease for Tony until his fingers were brushing up against a _new_ spot that made Loki shriek and convulse. Before long he was writhing, spine arching into a perfect bow, his cunt clamping down and positively _gushing_ around Tony’s fingers before he collapsed, dangling limply from his bonds and cutting off the circulation to his hands.

          “Holy _shit_ , that was fast.”

          Loki opened one reddened eye and shot him a _look._ _Be warned, Stark,_ it told him, _that if you make fun of me, you will wake up with a cunt yourself tomorrow._

          Tony had no intention of doing so—despite the fact that being a woman for a few days did sound intriguing. The gag, he knew, was enough. What Loki liked was to be pushed past his inhibitions, and to come out the other side still loved and respected; he did _not_ like to be taunted unless they were playing at nonconsent and Tony was telling him he had no choice. To be mocked, even gently, when he was in a moment of vulnerability would play on true insecurities; and therefore, such play was out of the question.

          Looking at Loki then, sweaty and flushed and helpless, dripping between his legs and unable to close his mouth or swallow, Tony felt—

Loved. Terribly, terribly loved and trusted to a degree that he was pretty sure _no-one_ had ever trusted him before. It was one thing to be trusted with someone’s life; quite another to be trusted with the most intimate of their bodily functions and still be allowed to look them in the eyes afterward. Especially when the person doing the trusting was Loki “I’ll trust you when I’m holding your entire family hostage and have a knife to your throat… maybe” Odinson.

          Yes, Tony was definitely head-over-heels in love.

          And now he was going to reduce Loki to a mewling, glorious wreck.

          The second orgasm came relatively easily. It took a little longer than the last, and the noises Loki made were just that little bit more broken, more desperate, and the motions Tony had to use were just a little bit rougher than before, but Loki still shoved his hips enthusiastically against Tony’s hand. The same was true of the third, the fourth, the fifth, the sixth, and the _seventh_ , because Loki’s books had clearly not been fucking around when they talked about the level of desire associated with Jotun heat.

          Loki began to visibly have trouble at the eighth. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, and his breath came in shallow gasps as he squirmed from side to side, seemingly unable to decide whether or not he wanted more of the sensation. His shoulders trembled.

          A few tears escaped after the ninth. “Hleathe,” he heard Loki choke out, pleading, arching away from the touches this time, and Tony immediately relented, slipping free the knots that bound Loki and pulling him off the table in a pile of soft curves and shaking limbs.

          They collapsed together on the floor, leaning against the wall beside the table, Tony tugging the shivering jotun back to lie snuggled against his chest, Loki’s damp hair tucked beneath Tony’s chin, his cheek pressed against Tony’s chest. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki, tangling their legs together, pressing kisses to the top of his head and murmuring _you did so good_ ’s into his hair. Slowly, Loki’s shivers died down; his hands stroking Tony’s thigh, angry red marks visible where he’d been putting the weight of his torso on his wrists, he nestled closer.

          “You were great,” Tony informed the part in Loki’s hair, “Just amazing.”

          Loki laughed wetly in response, mouthing at Tony’s shoulder in gagged imitation of a bite, and poked him in the thigh. Then, with a long, deliberate motion, pressed his cradled hip against Tony’s crotch, undulating up and down.

          The movements, combined with the persistent scent of Loki’s slick, went straight to Tony’s cock, drawing out a long groan, Tony’s knees moving involuntarily up and out, fingers clenching on Loki’s shoulder. Loki was— _good._ But—

          “Wait—I thought you wanted… to stop…”

          The laugh he received in response that time was louder, as Loki shifted himself up, lifting one leg to straddle Tony’s hips. He was still wet, enough to be— _Jesus—_ trailing slickness over Tony’s hip.

          “Ah hutht needed a hreak.” Loki’s voice was quite cheerful as he reached down to caress Tony’s cheek. “Ah hihne now. Ahd you? Ohay?”

          Loki’s hips were soft and warm and fit perfectly into his palms. “ _God_ yes.”

          And if they cried out in unison when Loki took Tony into him, and if they both got behind on their work fucking in every conceivable (and some inconceivable) position the rest of the week of Loki’s heat; if Loki eventually turned the tables on Tony, binding him and gagging him and teasing him for hours; if Loki actually did make good on his threat to temporarily make Tony female and Tony promptly took the opportunity to test out his personally-engineered fucking machines—

          Well, it couldn’t _exactly_ be called a fairytale ending, but hell, Tony thought, they’d definitely gotten a happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr either talking about my weird porn tastes (happygutters) or squealing over adorable kitten faces (mari-the-mole)!


End file.
